


this morning

by Catsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Super Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: When Johnny wakes up, he’s faced with the sun.A beautiful, bright, warm face lying on the pillow beside his, glowing even while asleep.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 216





	this morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleonhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleonhart/gifts).

When Johnny wakes up, he’s faced with the sun. A beautiful, bright, warm face lying on the pillow beside his, glowing even while asleep. He smiles fondly, lying in the quiet just a few sweet moments longer to admire his husband, before lifting his hand to brush Jaehyun’s bangs back from his face.

That stirs the younger man, his long eyelashes fluttering a few times before Johnny is looking directly into those two deep brown pools, still hazy with sleep. A drowsy smile overtakes Jaehyun’s features, and a low, groggy hum rises in his throat.

“Mornin’,” he whispers huskily, and Johnny smiles back.

“Morning. How’d you sleep?”

Jaehyun gives another hum, this time more thoughtful, and rolls himself over onto his back. Johnny can feel his legs shifting under the sheets as he stretches the sleepiness from his limbs, their feet brushing together at the end of the bed.

“Hard,” the younger groans softly, voice strained with effort as he stretches his arms above his head, knuckles knocking the wooden headboard. Once he settles, relaxing back into the comforting sheets, he lets his head tip to the side to meet Johnny’s eyes again and smiles. “You _thoroughly_ tired me out last night.”

Johnny can’t help it, he gives a cheeky grin at that. “Yeah?” he chuckles, hand coming back up to idly brush through Jaehyun’s brown hair, still all fluffy and mussed from tossing and turning through the night.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun snips back, though with no actual bite. He closes his eyes and leans into Johnny’s touch, a ghost of a smile still tugging at his lips. “It was really great though.”

“Mm, it was,” Johnny hums his agreement. His gaze never leaves Jaehyun’s face, absorbed with his beauty, so flawless even after just waking up. Even though they’ve lived together for years now, he still has yet to discover Jaehyun’s secrets to looking so effortlessly stunning. Perhaps it’s due to some mythical vampiric powers, he’s beginning to think.

The idea of his sweet-hearted, giggly, delicate husband being some bloodthirsty beast makes him smile, and he doesn’t even realize his own amusement until Jaehyun cracks an eye open to peek his way and chuckles at him.

“What’s got you so happy this morning?”

“You,” Johnny answers without missing a beat, just to watch the way Jaehyun’s face flushes a pretty red to the tips of his ears. He coos and moves his hand from Jaehyun’s hair to pinch his warm ear instead, laughing when that earns him a noisy groan and a slap on the wrist.

“Stop bullying meeee,” Jaehyun whines pitifully and turns his head to free his poor ear from Johnny’s playful grasp. He shoots Johnny a pout, cutting his eyes at him through his long eyelashes and pursing his lips.

All that gets him is a bearhug and even more fond yet incessant fawning.

They lie in bed together like that for a while longer, tangled beneath the sheets like the stretching vines of a springtime flower. Jaehyun, wrapped up in Johnny’s strong arms, safe and warm. Johnny, face buried in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, trailing butterfly-wing kisses along his skin. Their legs locked, their fingers intertwined, as close as they can possibly be under the gaze of the rising sun.

Only once the peeping sun’s rays begin to shine in his eyes does Jaehyun finally whine once more and push against Johnny’s chest.

“I gotta get ready for work,” he mumbles, only for his voice to melt into a sigh when Johnny’s lips brush his skin once more.

“And?” Johnny whispers against his neck. 

Then his lips are on Jaehyun’s, capturing his mouth in a kiss so deep Jaehyun can feel it in his bones. Johnny’s lips are chapped, his breath still tinted with sleep, but Jaehyun thinks it’s the most perfect kiss he’s ever had in his life.

(Really, he thinks exactly that with every kiss he and Johnny share, but he’d never admit such a thing.)

Johnny’s mouth is gone all too soon, but he quickly silences Jaehyun’s responding whine with one more chaste kiss.

“Come on, babe, you’ll be late,” Johnny whispers into his lips, and Jaehyun can practically taste his teasing smile. The older man’s suffocating warmth leaves him completely then, and the bed creaks as he rolls away and stands up. 

Jaehyun merely sighs, lying defeatedly in the ghost of Johnny’s warmth and the faint scent of his shampoo and cologne that stain the pillow and sheets. He keeps his eyes closed, listening to the patter of Johnny’s bare feet on the wooden floor, tracing his steps around the foot of the bed and into the en suite bathroom.

There’s the distant sound of Johnny emptying his bladder, the toilet flushing, the tap running, and then those familiar footsteps return, taking one, two, three steps into the room before pausing.

“...What’re you doing?” Johnny’s voice comes in a chuckle.

Jaehyun doesn’t open his eyes. He buries his face further into Johnny’s pillow to hide the smile cracking his features. His reply is muffled by the fabric, “Don’t wanna get up now.”

And there it is -- that soft, fond sigh he’s grown so used to hearing in their time together. He can see Johnny’s smile in his mind’s eye as the older man approaches, and it warms him from the inside out, making him break out into giggles before Johnny can even reach the bed. 

By the time Johnny throws back the sheets and takes hold of his ankles, he’s already fully laughing, but he only laughs even harder when he’s all too abruptly tugged down to the end of the bed.

“Nooo!!” he wails through his laughter but doesn’t even try to grab the sheets to hold his ground, allowing himself to be manhandled and flipped over with hardly any more fight than just wiggling about like a fish. 

Johnny catches his wrists, and within seconds, he’s being pulled up onto his feet so quickly that he nearly leaves the ground, the sudden weightlessness making him squeak. He loses his balance as a result and collapses into Johnny’s arms with another wave of laughter, feeling the older man’s body shake as he heartily laughs along with him.

“You ass!” Jaehyun giggles, smacking Johnny’s shoulder. He leans back to look up at Johnny through sweet tears, eyes twinkling. “What if I fell, huh?”

“Impossible,” Johnny grins back. “I’ll always catch you.”

Jaehyun just rolls his eyes in response, keeping silent about the butterflies those words stir in his stomach. “Well, since you decided to be all big and mighty and prove your- your Tarzan strength or whatever, surely you won’t mind carrying me to the kitchen.”

The only warning he gets is a brief laugh and a quiet huff that sounds vaguely like “me Tarzan” before he’s scooped up into Johnny’s arms and swept away towards the kitchen. On the way, Johnny gives a terrible warbling yodel that barely sounds anything like the apeman’s signature cry, but Jaehyun manages to immediately shut him up with one frustrated kiss.

Breakfast takes a while to prepare between all the kissing and mutual pestering (lots of Johnny pinching Jaehyun’s butt while his back is turned and Jaehyun retaliating by spanking him with a spatula), but once they succeed, it’s wonderful.

Sat at the tiny kitchen table with a single rose in a vase and two plates of bacon and eggs between them, they eat quietly. Their feet touch under the table in a silent intimacy, and both of them use just one hand to eat, their other hands busy with each other, fingers interlocked in the middle of the table. Johnny’s thumb strokes Jaehyun’s knuckles as they eat, and Jaehyun peers up at him through his eyelashes with a smile, cheeks full of tasty food.

It smells like coffee and sunshine and love in their little apartment this morning, just as it does every morning. It’s peacefully chaotic in their own special way. Neither of them would trade this morning for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY UWU
> 
> i know its not a lot but i hope its still okay!! ;; i love johnjae fluff
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/longerassride) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/catsbyy)


End file.
